


Possibilities

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH Era, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Written for the prompt:Severus/Draco, "we might die tonight" kiss.





	Possibilities

"They're coming."

Draco sighs quietly, watching Severus stare at the horizon. No point in asking who _they_ are, not now.

He pushes himself off the stone wall and walks towards his lover, arms reaching to curl around a body so familiar Draco thinks he'll never forget it. Severus reaches back, pulls him close. His hold is too tight.

Neither of them speak for there isn't anything to say. They both know what's about to happen, know the possibilities it holds.

Draco lifts his head, catching Severus' mouth in a gentle kiss for what could be the last time.

"Good luck."


End file.
